Amarga espera
by Bruja
Summary: La espera tiene su caducidad y opta por abandonarle y empezar sin él, pero las palabras de su nueva amiga le ayudan a recapacitar en su decisión, aunque no es la única que sufre por esta distancia. Un fic de SaitoxTokio... Feliz San Valentín
1. Chapter 2

**AMARGA ESPERA**

_"Me asomo nuevamente por la ventana y no lo veo aparecer, hay veces que siento que esta espera en realidad es inútil y que él seguirá ahí, con sus misiones, sus trapicheos y sus demás asuntos y cada uno de ellos lo va alejando más de mí._

_Estoy cansada de esperar a mi marido y aunque sé que no lo hace con esa intención, a veces tengo esa desagradable sensación de que prefiere estar más lejos de mí y concentrarse en sus objetivos. ¿Y si está con otra mujer? y aunque sé que eso destrozaría mi alma para siempre, no podría evitar esa unión"._

La mujer apoyó su frente en el cristal de la ventana y cerrando los ojos no pudo evitar que una diminuta lágrima resbalara por su mejilla. Gimió con dolor y se abrazó a sí misma para sentirse protegida. Quería tenerlo y sentirse amada por ese hombre con apariencia de Lobo.

_"Gruñó con rabia al saber que mis pensamientos nuevamente se dirigían a él. Mis manos se dirigen hacía mis labios y comienzo a gemir violentamente, estoy destrozada y humillada, me siento una mujer abandonada y estoy cansada de esta terrible situación. Quiero a alguien que me valore de verdad y que esté conmigo, no pido que sea mi sombra, pero por lo menos, que esté presente en mi vida y no como si fuera un fantasma."_

Apartó su frente del cristal y abriendo los ojos podía sentir como estaban bañados por las lágrimas. Ella siempre había sido una mujer muy fuerte, con un carácter demasiado elevado para alguien como ella y fue esa personalidad que consiguió doblegar a ese Lobo. Pero ahora todo ese poder espiritual se había reducido para acabar encallado en lo más profundo de su corazón, ya que ese maldito esposo que tenía se lo había llevado consigo.

Ladeó su rostro hacía un lado y vio la maleta que estaba apoyada justo en la entrada. Tragó saliva compulsivamente y sintió como todas sus emociones iban variando de la soledad a la amargura. Estaba agotada de esta espera eterna y solo deseaba escapar y sentir como el aire se iba filtrando por todo su cuerpo para llegar a sus pulmones. Aquellos que habían dejado de sentir ese aire tan caliente de su amado marido.

Por que no debía engañarse y es que aún seguía amando a ese irónico y cruel policía de Kyoto.

-Maldito seas Hajime Saito..-gruñó con rabia al morderse los labios.

"_Mi decisión de abandonarte la he estado fraguando en mi interior desde hace mucho tiempo, tanto que no entiendo como aún he permanecido en nuestro hogar a la espera de que tú llegarás y me rodearás entre sus brazos fuertes y maravillosos. Bueno..,claro que sé por que he estado aquí esperándote como una amargada más._

_Te amaba y esa es la única razón suficiente para seguir en esta casa. A veces he tenido la sensación de que nuestro hogar solo lo estaba llevando yo y tú estabas en una de tus eternas misiones. Aquellas en las cuales nuestro País dependía de un hilo, pero..¡maldita sea Hajime Saito, ¿por qué me mantienes al margen de tu vida?!."_

-Te odio Lobo estúpido..-murmuro con rabia.

Curvó sus labios y alzando su rostro con orgullo avanzó hacía su maleta. La agarró y mirando por última vez su hogar, nuevamente sus ojos se bañaron de lágrimas. Está iba a ser la última vez que vería su maravilloso hogar y aunque lo extrañaría prefería salir de esta vida de absoluta soledad y formar una nueva.

La puerta de su antiguo hogar se cerró bruscamente y sintió como todos los pelos de su cuerpo se erizaban violentamente. Sabía que estaba la posibilidad de que la buscará por todo Japón y estaba convencida que él la encontraría, pero aún así no le temía. Es más jamás le había dado miedo, siempre se había impuesto su carácter cuando él la trataba como si fuera una de sus estúpidos lacayos, pero ella saltaba y le colocaba en su lugar.

"Soy tu mujer no un sirviente", en miles de ocasiones esa frase había parado los pies de su Lobo y aunque refunfuñaba por retarle de esa forma, asentía a sus palabras y volvía a calmarse. Él tenía el derecho de tratarla con respeto al igual que ella se lo demostraba, pero nadie, ni siquiera el todo poderoso Hajime Saito le hablaba con ese tono, antes muerta que permitir ese tono de superioridad.

Camino por las calles del pueblo. Desgraciadamente no conocía a nadie y eso era por permanecer tanto tiempo encerrada en su propio hogar, la verdad es que su vida corría peligro en cuanto todos sus enemigos descubrieran que estaba casado y claro, ella era su punto débil, aquel que guardaba con celosía. Pero por seguir esas instrucciones había permanecido ajena al mundo exterior y apenas recibía visitas y en esos encuentros no contaba la presencia de Cho.

-Pobrecillo..-murmuro con pena.

_"Pero todo se acaba y no puedes seguir guardándome como un objeto de delicadas formas. Soy una mujer y tengo derecho a seguir viviendo aunque tú no estés conmigo. Jamás me he quejado de ese horrible trabajo, hasta que mi autoestima comenzó a caer en picado y tú, maldito seas Hajime Saito eres el culpable de toda esta situación._

_Ojala pudiera odiarte de corazón, ojala pudiera repudiar mis asquerosos sentimientos, pero no puedo hacer eso y he de conformarme con lo que siento. Y es que tú siempre formarás parte de mi vida y nadie se podrá igualar a ti. Pero nada dura eternamente y ahora lo sé, ojala no tuviera que hacer esto pero necesito hacerlo para vivir en paz y con felicidad, aquella que tú mismo te has encargado de estropear de las peores formas posibles._

_Me detengo en mitad de la calle y ladeando mi rostro hacía atrás, veo parte del tejado de nuestro hogar y furtivamente una lágrima escapa de mis ojos, alzó mi mano y apartándola de mi mejilla, tragó saliva con dolor y decido hacer mi nuevo viaje._

_Abandonarte para siempre Hajime Saito."_

-Adiós mi Lobo.

----

Alejó el cigarrillo que tenía en su labios en el cenicero y alzando la vista la dirigió hacía su lacayo que permanecía enfrente suya con la mirada cansada. Definitivamente no se podía quejar de su trabajo y por una vez en mucho tiempo lo había echo perfecto, estudió su expresión y compobó para disgusto suyo que si permanecía más en silencio su Escoba se quedaría dormido.

Vio como el bostezo quería salir de los labios de Cho y éste se mordió los labios para impedir que saliera al exterior, arrugó su frente al ver como su esfuerzo era innecesario y como estaba más dormido que despierto. Curvó sus labios y bajando los papeles de su vista, se sentó cómodamente en su sillón y juntando sus manos, esbozó una cruel sonrisa.

-Tierra llamado a Escoba..-soltó con humor.

Cho alzó las cejas curioso por ese tono de voz y aunque muchas veces replicaba esta vez el sueño podía con su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo?.

-Te vas a quedar dormido patán..-soltó..-¿tienes sueño?.

El hombre asintió a la pregunta de su jefe y bostezó violentamente.

-No he pegado hoy en muchos días y estoy realmente agotado..-sentenció con dificultad..-creo que estaría una semana entera durmiendo.

-No puedo esperar tanto..-se levantó de su sillón y se inclinó para coger su cigarrillo..-te quiero mañana enfrente de mi mesa, ¿me oyes Escoba?.

-Alto y claro..-soltó pausadamente..-¿puedo irme ya?.

-Lárgate de mi presencia que me estás dando sueño.

En cuanto su subordinado había abandonado la salan sus pasos le dirigieron hacía la ventana y la estela de humo venía tras suya. Clavó sus ojos ámbar en los cristales de la ventana y observó como la gente pasaba por las calles ajenas a que eran espiadas por su persona. Escupió el cigarro al suelo y lo pisoteó. Mientras sus ojos seguía observando el venir de los transeúntes, inconscientemente su mano se dirigió hacía el anillo que tan secretamente guardado tenía en el bolsillo y extrayéndolo desvió su mirada hacía ese objeto.

"_¿Cuanto tiempo hace qué no te veo?"_ se preguntó inconscientemente.."_Seguro que estarás furiosa y me reclamarás mis obligaciones como marido y aunque tienes razón, jamás te diré esa gran verdad. Últimamente mi trabajo me tiene más absorbido y en las pocas ocasiones que nos hemos visto para disgusto mío pero luego para admiración hacía ti, tú te revelas y me dices que eres mi mujer y no un sirviente._

_Llevo días soñando contigo, con tu sonrisa, con su carácter tan atrayente que me tiene loco de placer y sobretodo con esas maravillosas noches que paso contigo, sé que eres la mujer perfecta para mí y que sin ti una parte importante de mi humanidad se va al garete. Tú eres todo lo bonito de mi vida oscura y aunque te mantengo al margen de todos los asuntos peligroso que hay alrededor de mi vida, quiero que sepas que tú eres lo primero en lo que pienso._

_En muchas ocasiones me he parado a pensar en los motivos por los cuales accediste a casarte conmigo, realmente no soy cariñoso, ni tierno, ni mucho menos romántico, soy todo lo contrario, cruel, déspota, irónico, chulo y un auténtico desgraciado con todas las personas que hay a mi alrededor, así que no entiendo que hace una belleza como tú a lado de un ser tan bastardo como yo._

_Sé que muchas veces me he portado muy mal y aunque soy una persona de esa calaña no tengo el derecho a tratarte de esa forma. Tú eres la luz de mi oscuridad, la enfermera de las heridas que forman mi alma y el paño de la sangre que hay en mis manos, así que amada Tokio..¿por qué me amas?."_

Un golpe en la puerta consiguió atraerle a la realidad del momento y guardando con velocidad el anillo en su bolsillo carraspeó con fuerza.

-¡¿Qué?!..-rugió con ferocidad.

La puerta se abrió débilmente y de esa abertura se asomo un diminuto rostro.

-Señor Fugita Goro tenemos problemas abajo..-susurro con temor.

-¡Panda de incompetentes!..-exclamó con fastidio al dirigirse hacía su mesa y coger su espada..-¡siempre os pasa lo mismo!.

Y salió de su despacho.

---

Se había sentado en uno de los vagones del tren y como había echo antes sus ojos permanecían absortos en el exterior. En ningún momento prestó la debida atención a todos los pasajeros de esta locomoción y bostezando disimuladamente alzó una ceja al escuchar como el aparato comenzaba a hacer sonar la campana.

Eso era el principio de su viaje en solitario. Sus ojos se nublaron ante estos nuevos pensamientos y arrugando la nariz, intentó ejercer un poco de presión para que las lágrimas no abandonarán sus bellos ojos oscuros. Notó una presión a su lado y ladeando su rostro vio a una hermosa mujer con la mirada igual de perdida que la suya.

Se la veía destrozada y apenada por algo y aunque sus ojos eran el espejo que simbolizaba estos sentimientos tan negativos, su rostro estaba bastante demacrado. Si tuviera su expresión en mejores condiciones podía estar segura que era una mujer hermosa.

Encogió los hombros con imparcialidad y volvió a concentrarse en sus pensamientos, ya tenía bastante con sus propios problemas que escuchar las lamentaciones de su compañera desconocida. Escuchó como su visita gemía con dolor y mirándola de reojo vio como sus muñecas estaban tapadas con unas vendas.

"_¿Qué ha echo está mujer?, ¿suicidarse?, ¿por qué?"._

-Si, me he intentado quitar la vida..-habló pausadamente la extraña..-un echo cobarde pero que antes tenía un significado para mi.

Tokio tragó saliva al sentirse descubierta y con un tono carmesí entre sus mejillas, tragó saliva con nerviosismo.

-Y me temo que tú vas a hacer algo parecido..-la mujer se giró hacía ella y dulcificando su rostro..-no hagas esos pensamientos que tienes en la cabeza.

-Tranquila no me voy a quitar la vida..-dijo Tokio con seriedad..-además no sabes que tengo en la cabeza.

-Ya lo sé pero seguro que huyes por un hombre..-le guiñó un ojo al acariciarse las vendas..-todas nuestras decisiones son por ellos..-sus ojos bajaron y suspiró con dolor..-lo peor de todo es que a veces esas decisiones que tomamos nos hacen sentirnos estúpidas.

Tokio sonrió débilmente ante las palabras de su desconocida compañera y pasándose una mano por el contorno de sus ojos, apartó los restos que aún había por culpa de esas lágrimas.

-¿Y a dónde vas tú?..-le preguntó Tokio.

-A ver al hombre que me abrió los ojos..-respondió la mujer.

-¿Estás enamorada de ese hombre?..-preguntó con curiosidad Tokio.

La mujer comenzó a reír y volviéndole la vista, Tokio vio como sus ojos demostraba más felicidad a causa de esa risa. Y sin poder evitarlo la acompañó en sus carcajadas.

-Imposible que le ame..-comentó la mujer..-es el tío más feo que he visto pero el único sincero que me ha abierto los ojos..-alzó sus muñecas a la vista de Tokio..-¿ves las vendas?..-la mujer del Lobo asintió a su pregunta y la mujer ladeó su rostro ambos lados y viendo que no había nadie que estuviera escuchándolas, se aproximó con sigilo hacía su compañera..-intenté quitarme la vida hace unos cuantos días..-el horror quedó plasmado en el rostro de Tokio..-pero este hombre apareció y me salvó.

-Entonces ¿él está...?..-preguntó Tokio asombrada.

La mujer alzó su dedo y lo movió con negación a la continuación de su pregunta.

-No me ama solo es un amigo..-explicó..-antes estábamos en el mismo bando y él lo abandonó antes por que perdió contra un magnífico luchador y yo..-encogió los hombros..-intenté quitarme la vida antes pero dos jovencitas se negaron a darme ese placer, así que una noche decidí desaparecer de este mundo para reunirme con mi amado..-juntó sus manos..-pero ese amigo apareció y estuvo pendiente de mi.

-Que gran amigo..-comentó Tokio..-ojala yo tuviera a un hombre así.

-¿No tienes a ningún hombre a tu lado?.

Tokio le negó con la cabeza pero al instante suspiró con resignación ante esa mentira a medias.

-Bueno mi marido es alguien muy importante en su trabajo y pasa largas temporadas alejado de mí..-sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos..-a veces he pensado que tenía a una querida pero luego me he puesto a pensar en quién lo aguantaría..-esbozó una sonrisa apenada..-es un hombre cruel, déspota, chulo, engreído y un auténtico desgraciado, pero es el que amo..-apretó con fuerza sus manos mientras la mujer le mirada apenada por su expresión..-hemos llegado a estar un año separados y aunque nos hemos visto ocasionalmente, no dejo de sufrir su abandono. Él dice que debe hacerlo por mi seguridad por que soy su punto débil pero no dejo de comerme la cabeza pensando que lo único que le interesa de mi son las escasos noches que pasamos juntos y que soy un estorbo.

-¿Y si es todo eso por qué le amas?..-preguntó la mujer.

Tokio se mordió los labios y observando de reojo a su compañera encogió los hombros secamente. No sabía por que seguía amando a un bicho tan malo como ese, pero estaba convencida que ningún otro hombre le llamaría la atención como lo hacía su Hajime Saito. Él desprendía toda esa chulería que le atraía con locura y aunque muchas veces había pensado en buscarse a uno más bueno, estaba convencida que se aburriría mucho.

-Es mi maridito..-murmuro con una pizca de humor.

-Pues como lo describes debe ser un hombre bastante varonil y aunque tiene esa personalidad debe sentirse neutralizado por ti..-suspiró..-nadie con semejantes apelativos consigue retener tanto tiempo a una mujer, así que he de entender que tienes algo que le atrae de tal manera que no puede desprenderse de ti

-Soy la única que le planta cara y jamás he retrocedido con miedo..-esbozó una divertida sonrisa..-me mantengo firme y soy muy cabezota.

-¿Enserio?..-dijo la mujer..-¡pues ahí tienes el motivo por que continua contigo!..-chocó sus manos..-yo creo que sí te ama, pero al ser así expresa sus sentimientos de esa forma tan..¿brusca?¿ruda?..-encogió los hombros..-yo no sé como es tu marido pero algo bueno debe tener si has aguantado mucho tiempo.

-Es alto y fuerte..-soltó con humor..-un hueso duro de roer y muy perspicaz..-alzó un dedo al aire al poner morros..-todos le temen o sienten empatía por él y encima mi marido disfruta sabiendo que sus compañeros de batallas le desagradan su visita, es como si fuera la más completa felicidad para él.

-Vamos un dolor de muelas..-concluyo la mujer al reír con su compañera.

Y ambas mujeres comenzaron a reír escandalosamente, pero en unos segundos Tokio clavó su mirada más allá de la ventana y vio con algo de tristeza como la próxima parada le indicaba el lugar donde su querido marido estaba.

**Bienvenidos a Kyoto.**

La mujer se levantó y quedándose enfrente de Tokio le acercó su mano y sonriendo con amabilidad consiguió la atención de la mujer del Lobo.

-¿Él está aquí?..-preguntó dulcemente al obtener la afirmación..-¿entonces vas a quedarte aquí o le plantarás cara?.

Tokio desvió su mirada hacía su compañera y tragó saliva con nerviosismo. Estaba sintiendo una oleada de sentimientos y no estaba segura de que camino tomar, si el primero y era alejarse para siempre de él o volver a su lado y esperar a que cambiara.

---

Se quitó los guantes con fastidio para tirarlos bruscamente al suelo. Gruñó con amargura al ver como había gotas de sangre en su ropa y lo peor de todo es que sus guantes favoritos habían quedado para el exilio. Desde que su lacayo había llamado a la puerta de su despacho todo se había vuelto distinto.

Un loco se había atrincherado en una sala con varios rehenes, increíble pero todo esto había ocurrido en su propio territorio. Y después de escuchar con fastidio como intentaban convencerlo de que debía dejar salir a sus secuestrados, al final había optado por tomar su propia voluntad.

Y después de ese momento de lapsus en donde se había quedado al margen, decidió que era hora de acabar con toda esta morsenga y hacer algo bajo su consentimiento. Atacar y luego preguntar.

Y ahora estaba nuevamente en su despacho con marcas de la batalla que había tenido lugar en su territorio y que por culpa de ese altercado le habían quitado de la cabeza el rostro de su esposa, aquella que no veía desde...

-Seis largos meses..-murmuro abatido..-creo que tendría que hacerle una visita, mejor dicho quedarme unos días si no..-curvó sus labios con amargura..-estará cabreada y será insoportable..-se cruzó de brazos..-y luego dice que yo tengo mal genio.

Negó con la cabeza a esas últimas palabras, el no tenía mal humor, tenía un humor excepcional y muy difícil de interpretar. Pero no era un amargado. Levantó su mirada hacía la ventana y pensó en su mujer, lo mejor era hacer las cosas bien y estar con ella, luego ya se volvería a ir.

Bufó con desgana y se dirigió hacía la puerta para salir y liberarse de esta mala tensión que había en el ambiente.

En cambio el tren volvió a salir de la estación y sus ojos observaban como esa locomotora decía irse sin ella. Al final su nueva amiga la había convencido para retar a su marido y aunque nunca le había temido, ahora si sentía cierto terror a una posible reacción suya. Sintió como las manos grandes de la mujer se retenían en su brazo y girando levemente su rostro, sus ojos se toparon con esa expresión demacrada.

-Creo que he sido una maleducada..-habló pausadamente..-me llamo Kamatari Honjo ¿y tú eres?.

Las mejillas de Tokio se tiñeron de un color carmesí y sonriendo educadamente a la vez que se inclinaba.

-Me llamo Tokio Hajime.

Kamatari se llevó una mano a su mentón y alzó la vista al cielo, ese apellido le sonaba de algo pero ahora mismo no le sacaba parecido con nadie. También era lógico que había intentado olvidar a personas del pasado y aunque sabía que ese apellido le decía algo, decidió callar por si algún extraño motivo ella le hubiera matado.

Después de todo era la primera amiga que se hacía en muchos años y desearía conservarla.

-Vaya tontas..-soltó Kam..-hablando de nuestras cosas y en ningún momento hemos caído en presentarnos.

-Es cierto..-comenzó a reír Tokio..-somos unas olvidadizas.

Y continuaron riendo en medio de la estación ante la escena anterior.

Hajime Saito caminaba por las calles de Kyoto y su mirada siempre marcado orgullo a su éstatu estaba más apagada de lo normal. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo cuando pensaba en ella y es que tenía la culpa de su cambio brusco de personalidad. A su lado era distinto y aunque era irreconocible a veces le gustaba sentirse de esa manera, pero otras veces deseaba con fervor que llegará su antigua personalidad, aquella áspera e irónica que sacaba de sus casillas a todos. Le era más fácil aparentar ese carácter que el otro.

Su paseo le estaba llevando hacía la estación y por una vez en mucho tiempo decidió irse en tren hasta casa, tal vez no le sentará tan mal hacer ese trayecto de la forma más normal y fácil, de este modo no se cansaría tanto. Levantó su mirada hacía delante y por unos momentos sintió como su corazón se estrujaba, su respiración se iba hacía más corta y aunque era una nueva sensación, no tenía ni la menor idea que esto doliera tanto.

Su boca se había resecado y lo que sus ojos ámbar le estaban mostrando era el peor de todas las pesadillas. Allí como si su vida no estuviera en peligro por ser quién era, estaba la culpable de sus cambios bruscos de humor. La única persona que no se doblegaba ante ella y que justamente él se rendía como un principiante, la única persona que conseguía aguantarlo sin mandarlo a freír gárgaras.

Su Tokio su hermosa mujer. Pero eso no era lo que más temía, si no, el echo de que estaba acompañada por el _rarito_ del ex-juppongatana, claro que sabía cual era su verdadero origen por que Cho le informó de esa noticia. Su esposa estaba riendo con ese esperpento, el mismo que hacía unos días había intentado quitarse la vida para acompañar a su amado Makoto Shishio.

"_¿Por qué está hablando con él?, ¿no se da cuenta la tonta qué está en peligro? por eso la mantengo al margen de todas mis batallas, para que no tenga que ensuciarse las manos y encima..¿qué rayos hace aquí?, ella tiene que estar en casa, mejor dicho en ese pueblo apartado de todos mis asuntos negros. Ella es inocente en cuanto a mis misiones y ahora una de ellas se ha encontrado con mi punto débil"._

Sin más pensamientos avanzó con velocidad hacía las dos mujeres pero cuando iba a abrir la boca para gritar y conseguir que le prestará atención, Kamatari Honjo comenzó a alejarse de su esposa mientras se despedía y le lanzaba besos. Y ante eso echo quedó más bien asombrado por la forma en que se comportaba el _rarito._

-Increíble..-se detuvo de golpe..-¿de qué hablan....?

Y entonces ocurrió el temor de la esposa de Hajime Saito. Sus bellos ojos oscuros se cruzaron de golpe con esos ojos ámbar. La mirada del Lobo la atravesaba como una espada afilada.

Y ahora era el momento de hablar y aclarar las cosas.

**Continuará.**

_Hola y lo reconozco, no debería empezar una nueva historia cuando tengo miles rulando por ahí. Pero..¿qué se le va a hacer? de todas formas esta solo va a consistir en dos capítulos por que mis ideas me llegan para eso...jejejeje! la verdad es un capítulo bastante largo y aunque al principio pensé en hacerlo ONE-SHOT, me estaba dando cuenta que la trama seguía avanzando y he decidio cortar y finalizarlo todo en el Segundo capítulo._

_Y si...uno de los pocos fics en donde Aoshi y Misao no aparecen ni de casualidad, esta vez he querido meterme de lleno en la trama de Tokio y Saito, sinceramente no he visto fics de esta pareja, ya que apenas se trata mucho sobre su matrimonio, pero aunque parezca imposible nuestro Lobito tiene un punto débil. Así que he decidido hacer un fic exclusivamente para ellos y espero que os guste mucho._

_¡Ah! como no sale mi Kamatari, pero aquí es más serio. JEJE._

_Nos vemos en el final de la historia y tranquilas continuaré con las demás historias que estan todas bastante interesantes._

_¡FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN!._


	2. Chapter 3

**AMARGA ESPERA**

"_Es ahora o nunca y aunque deseo girarme y volver sobre mis pasos, tengo que plantarle cara. Siento que mi corazón desea salir de mi pecho y alejarse de su dueño y aunque los nervios están destrozando todo mi interior, sé que debo avanzar y mostrar mis argumentos a mi esposo._

_Después de todo se lo debo, bueno, le debo esa explicación por abandonarle."_

Tokio Hajime avanzó hacía su marido con el clásico temblor de un animalillo acorralado por su depredador. Podía sentir como esos ojos tan penetrantes se estaban clavando en el interior de su cabeza y la removían en busca de respuestas. Pero esta vez no daría su brazo a torcer y se dejaría convencer para ser nuevamente abandonada.

"_No consigo ver que hay en su cabeza y aunque siempre he usado el mismo truco, esta vez no me está dando los resultados esperados. Sé que ella me está guardando un gran secreto y que ese secreto será el que me lleve a la perdición..,¿Es posible qué ella esté con otro?, inconscientemente la rabia comienza a bullir de mi interior y me intento convencer a mi mismo que le daría muerte de la forma más cruel posible a ese necio._

_Nadie le pone un dedo encima a mi esposa. Pero en un segundo mis deducciones quedan reducidas a la nada y mi inteligencia sale a flote, hacía tiempo que los celos no me cegaban de esa manera, pero es que pensar aunque sea momentáneamente que ella ha estado con otro, hace que mi instinto asesino se adueñe de todo mi ser."_

El policía permanece estático en el mismo sitio y cada vez la distancia que le separa de su esposa se va acortando. Puede oler el temor de la mujer y aunque tendría que sentir satisfacción por eso, siente como el miedo a que le cuente el verdadero motivo de su visita pueda hacerle daño.

Después de todo siempre ha sido su punto débil. Y aunque no es una persona nerviosa, por primera vez en mucho tiempo siente la necesidad de fumar para calmar todo su cuerpo, mete su mano en su bolsillo para tocar alguno de sus cigarros, pero con tan mala fortuna que no hay ninguno ahí. Desvía levemente su mirada para intentar normalizar las pulsaciones de su cuerpo.

Los nervios le están comiendo con ferocidad.

"_Lo que estoy presenciando no me lo puedo creer, mi Hajime Saito, el tonto de mi Lobo está nervioso y aunque no tendría que hacer este gesto, mis músculos no responden y sonrió ante la escena de mi esposo. Jamás se ha mostrado tan indefenso por algún tema que desconociera, en realidad suele ignorarlos por completo, pero esta vez, el echo de que yo esté aquí ha despertado su curiosidad y sobretodo esos nervios que tenía olvidados._

_Parece ser que parte de la victoria ya la tengo ganada"_

Hajime Saito entrecierra sus ojos al ver la sonrisa emanar en el rostro de su esposa y como buen luchador que siempre ha sido, la desconfianza comienza a darle sus frutos. Siente como los nervios se han apoderado de su cuerpo y sobretodo esos celos, siente que ese sentimiento tan mundano para la gente normal, se ha apoderado de cada fibra de su cuerpo y la necesidad de acabar con el origen de ese descubrimiento se está haciendo notar.

_"¿Por qué sonríe?,¿qué me estás ocultando?,..¡¿Acaso...?!, ¡no! ella no es capaz de hacer eso, jamás me traicionaría por nadie, sabe que nadie debe jugar conmigo y que si osas reírte de mi, mi venganza no tiene límites. Así que..¿por qué te ríes de mi, mujer?."_

-¡¿Qué haces aquí Tokio?!..-bramó con ferocidad el policía.

La mujer se detuvo de golpe y mirando con extrañeza a su marido, vio como un brillo inusual surcaba el interior de sus ojos. Él nunca le hablaba de esa manera o mejor dicho, en ese tono y ahora.._"¡¿por qué me habla así?!"._

-¿Qué hacías hablando con Kamatari?..-se llevó las manos a los bolsillos..-¡¿no te he dicho qué nunca hables con extraños?!,¡pueden ser rivales míos y estarían orgullosos de acabar con tu vida para hacerme daño!..-se llevó una mano a su frente..-¿no lo ves mujer?.

Los labios de Tokio comenzaron a temblar ante las palabras de su esposo y aunque podía notar la rabia que habitaba el corazón de su marido, no entendía que su estancia fuera un inconveniente para él. Apretó con fuerza sus puños y moviendo sus pies siguió avanzando hacía su marido.

Nunca había llorado delante de suya pero debía evitar que se hiciera realidad. Notaba como las lágrimas se estaban conteniendo en sus ojos y aunque sentiría algo de calma al hacer ese gesto, tenía que recordar que ella era la mujer de este despiadado hombre y que nadie, incluyendolo a él, se elevaba de esa forma.

-¿Estás llorando?..-preguntó asombrado.

Se detuvo enfrente de su marido y mordiéndose los labios con fuerza pensó en su nuevo gesto, era la única manera para que dejará de hablarle de esa forma tan desastrosa. Tragó saliva y con todo el dolor del mundo encima de sus hombros, alzó su mano y la estrelló con rabia en esa mejilla que tantas veces había besado y acariciado.

Esa acción le dejó totalmente perplejo. Nadie en toda su vida le había golpeado con esa facilidad y había salido con vida, nadie se había atrevido a levantarle la mano sin llamar antes a la muerte. Y tan rocambolesca era la situación,que aquella mujer que prometió cuidar y amar, había sido la primera en levantarle la mano.

Por instinto se llevó la mano a su mejilla y clavó su mirada perpleja sobre la orgullosa de su esposa.

-¡Nunca vuelvas a hablarme de esa manera Hajime Saito, ¿me oyes bien bastardo?!..-se cruzó de brazos..-¡soy tu esposa y no tu subordinada y ahora mismo dejaré de tener ese título por que no hay nada que me una a ti, si no, desprecio!..-entrecerró su mirada..-y a esa mujer le he dicho que soy Hajime, por si no lo sabes es tu nombre y todos te conocen por tu apellido..-se llevó un dedo a su cabeza..-no soy tan estúpida para dar mi apellido verdadero.

-¿Me has golpeado?..-preguntó en un hilo de voz.

-Y tendría que haberlo echo antes Fugita Goro pero ahora que nada me une a ti es la mejor manera para acabar con todo..-sus labios temblaron al ver la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro del Lobo..-te abandono Saito, no puedo vivir sola en ese maldito pueblo en el que me tienes oculta..-sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas..-estoy cansada de vivir ajena a tu miserable vida, por si no lo sabes yo formaba parte de ella pero a ti eso no te importaba..-y sin poder evitar la fuerza que había ahora en sus ojos, estos comenzaron a desprender las lágrimas de su interior..-me he sentido sola, utilizada y destrozada por mi inexistente vida junto a ti y ahora ya no quiero eso.

-¿Me abandonas....?..-repitió perplejo.

-¡Si!..-gritó con rabia y consiguió que todas las personas desviaran sus miradas hacía ellos..-¡maldito seas Hajime Saito ya no quiero formar parte de tu asquerosa vida de Lobo solitario!..-se mordió los labios mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro..-si quieres vivir solo, adelante bastardo y a partir de ahora disfrutarás de tener un problema menos en esa cabeza superdotada.

Saito dio un paso hacía su esposa y sujetándola con fuerza del brazo la acercó más a él. Podía sentir la respiración de esa mujer infiltrándose en cada fibra de su cuerpo y aunque era una sensación fascinante, las palabras insultantes que le había soltado le estaban haciendo afectando más.

-¡No lo permitiré mujer!..-masculló entre dientes.

-¡Ja!..-le golpeó la muñeca..-¿no te das cuenta de lo has echo?¡tú no eres el Saito del que me enamoré, es más, eres la sombra de ese luchador!..-gimió de dolor..-tanto tiempo rodeado de personas de muy bajo nivel han conseguido pegarte sus emociones..-sus labios temblaron..-es el final de lo que tuvimos y debes aceptarlo Saito.

-Lo hice para protegerte..-susurro con dolor.

-El mejor método para protegerme era estar a tu lado..-le dijo al esbozar una sonrisa tierna..-me daba igual sufrir pero ese dolor se vería aplacado con tu presencia.

Dio dos pasos hacía atrás y quitándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su manga. Volvió a clavar su vista en esa tan descontrolada.

-Adiós amado Lobo.

Y se giró bruscamente para volver hacía la estación de tren. En ningún momento observó de reojo la figura encorvada de su esposo y aunque deseaba retirar las palabras que le había dicho y volver a su lado, debía seguir avanzando para encontrar la felicidad que le fue denegada. Nunca encontraría a otro hombre como su Hajime Saito, es más, sus sentimientos jamás cambiarían y para ella solo existiría su Lobo. Pero hasta una persona enamorada tenía sus límites y esa amargura se había echo dueña de sus esperanzas fantasmales.

----

En ningún momento vio la figura de su marido y aunque tenía la esperanza de verle aparecer, ese fugaz deseo se vio eclipsado por su ausencia. Se sentó enfrente de la ventana y observando el exterior vio el venir de las personas. Los abrazos a las personas amadas y los besos de los enamorados. Pero en ningún momento sintió los brazos de su amado Lobo.

Solo le bastaba recibir ese abrazo para deshacer por completo su idea, pero desgraciadamente se había encontrado con otra acción. Le había recriminaba su conversación con esa mujer tan simpática pero triste a la vez y ese odio visceral que había visto en sus ojos, le estaban indicando que el Saito que ella conocía se había muerto. Nuevamente sentía como un cosquilleo pasaba con velocidad por sus ojos y sabía a que se debía, tenía ganas de llorar y desbordar todo el sufrimiento que llevaba tanto tiempo guardando.

Se llevó una mano a su pecho y cerró los ojos como un intento vago de impedir el torrencial que estaba a punto de salir. Lo notó bastante caliente, su pecho se movía con velocidad y aunque sentía como una parte suya se había muerto para siempre, debía seguir viviendo por ella misma.

Sintió como una presencia se sentaba enfrente suya y sonriendo con ilusión deseo ver a su nueva amiga, después de todo había ocurrido lo mismo hacía unas horas atrás. Abrió lentamente sus ojos para después dejarlos completamente perplejos.

Ante ella estaba su marido y aunque no se lo esperaba en estos momentos, el susto fue tremendamente fuerte.

-¡Hajime qué...!..-se tapó la boca con las manos.

El Lobo permanecía sentado enfrente de su esposa, con los brazos apoyados en sus rodillas y sus manos juntas, mientras su mirada de color ámbar la estudiaba fijamente. La expresión de su cara no había cambiado nada y continuaba indiferente al temblor de su mujer. Arrugó su frente al verla actúar de esa manera y chasqueando la lengua gruñó con ferocidad.

-Parece mentira que no me conozcas mujer..-siseó..-jamás te haría daño y nunca permitiría que nadie te dañará..-alzó una ceja..-así que no veo el motivo de ese temblor.

-Me has asustado Hajime..-masculló entre dientes la mujer..-no te esperaba.

-Venga no me seas mentirosa..-comentó pausadamente..-sabía que me estabas esperando, así que he decidido darte un pequeño susto..-sonrió con malicia..-¿no lo esperabas?.

Tokio desvió su cabeza hacía la ventana y cruzándose de brazos curvó sus labios con amargura. Había olvidado lo egocéntrico que era.

-¡Bien!..,¿qué quieres?.

-Lo sabes perfectamente..-soltó con seriedad..-he venido a dar mis puntos de vista sobre ese abandono del que hablas.

La mujer gruñó con rabia ante el tono irónico que había empleado el policía y con un tic en la ceja, intentó evitar que la sangre le hirviera con más fuerza. Mientras tanto Saito se había apoyado en su asiento y estudiando la fisionomía de su esposa, expulsó el aire que le sobraba en los pulmones.

Entrecerró su mirada para ver con alivio como estaba ansiosa por saber su versión y sin querer mantener la intriga durante mucho tiempo, comenzó a mover sus labios con tranquilidad.

-Es la mejor idea que has tenido..-vio la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro de su esposa..-es lo más conveniente para ti.

-¡¿Cómo?!..-se mordió los labios con asombro..-¿te importa bien poco que te abandone?.

Saito se llevó las manos a la sien y masajeandóselas con calma intentó pensar nuevamente en sus palabras. La verdad es que sonaba bien distinto a lo que tenía pensado. Pero que quería, era alguien inteligente y la gente no le seguía.

-No boba..-susurro pausadamente..-es mejor que me abandones y de esta manera vivirás más tiempo y sobretodo..-se acercó más a su esposa..-nadie te hará daño Tokio.

-¡¿Qué?!..-sus ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas.

El policia se levantó de su asiento y cogiendo las manos de su mujer las apretó con fuerza. Se puso de rodillas y mirándole con la escasa ternura que él podía transmitir, tragó saliva con nerviosismo.

-Prefiero mil veces sufrir tu abandono que saber que has muerto a manos de un indeseable y aunque has de saber que le daría la muerte más cruel que mi cerebro pudiera imaginar..-bajo su rostro..-ese dolor no se iría con la muerte de ese miserable.

-¿Tú me...?..-sus labios temblaron.

-Si te tengo protegida es por tu bien..-se mordió los labios..-aunque tú creas que lo hago por gusto, cuan equivocada estas tonta..-sonrió con malicia..-pero si nadie sabe de ti yo puedo actuar libremente, ¡¿no lo entiendes Tokio?! tú eres mi punto débil.

Acercó su rostro al de su esposa y colocando sus labios con los suyos. Sintió como todos los pelos de su cuerpo se erizaban considerablemente, pero esa sensación solo duró escasos segundos para ver como su esposo se alejaba lentamente de sus labios.

El policía se puso de pie y observando el rostro sonrojado de su esposa, decidió quedarse unos segundos más para poder retener esa imagen en su cerebro. Da igual el tiempo que transcurriera, nadie había conseguido llamarle la atención de esa forma tan espléndida.

Y si, él la amaba más que a su propia vida. Prefería sufrir por su abandono que saber que ella ya no estaba caminando en este mundo.

-Adiós Tokio.

Y tan pronto como esas palabras salieron de sus labios, el Lobo le dio la espalda y emprendió el camino de regreso a su cuartel. Allí se maldecería por haber sido un cobarde y permitir la huida de su esposa, aquella que amaba con locura.

---

Tokio permanecía en el interior del tren completamente estático mientras removía en su cabeza las palabras dichas por su esposo, levantó su mano hasta sus labios y pasando por ahí, pudo sentir el aroma que desprendía su endemoniado Lobo. Su labio tembló y con el corazón apretado con agonía, se levantó del asiento.

"_¡Tonta, tonta, eres una auténtica tonta! él prefiere sufrir mi abandono que verme muerta, es la prueba de amor más bonita que me ha echo mi engreído esposo._

_Mi cuerpo sigue temblando ante la claridad de mis pensamientos, el muy lerdo es capaz de aguantarse el dolor con tal de demostrarse fuerte y decidido, será bobo, definitivamente jamás cambiará"_

Amplió su sonrisa y se detuvo en la puerta del tren y aspirando con fuerza decidió dar el paso que marcara el comienzo de su nueva vida. Pero justo en ese momento la campana de la locomotora comenzó a sonar fuertemente y abriendo los ojos con espanto, vio como todo empezó a moverse lentamente.

-¡No!..-gritó espantada..-¡aún no!

Giró a ambos lados su rostro para ver algún responsable, pero desgraciadamente todo estaba vacío y las únicas personas que había a su alrededor eran los pasajeros. Arrugó su frente y apretando con fuerza sus puños, echó a correr hacía la cabina del tren, debía detener ese trasto antes de que la alejará más de su marido.

---

Saito se detuvo y mirando de reojo vio con amargura como el tren comenzaba a avanzar. Se giró sobre sí mismo para permanecer de frente ante ese trasto y que era el responsable de la marcha de su esposa.

Suspiró con amargura al sentirse solo, no le gustaba nada esta sensación tan asfixiante pero era lo mejor para los dos. Si pensaban que no tenía a nadie que proteger, ella podría vivir en paz, tal como se merecía.

Iba a volver a avanzar para irse hacía su cuartel, cuando una sombra pasó velozmente por los pasillos del tren. Achicó su mirada y volvió a comprobar como esa sombra seguía avanzando hacía la cabina de la locomotora.

-¿Un atraco?..-se preguntó curioso..-¿a estás horas del día?..-y un flash lo absorbió..-¡dios, Tokio está dentro!.

"_Maldita sea, justamente hoy tienen que atracar el tren y encima el mismo donde está Tokio. Como ese ladrón le haga algo, me lo cargo sin miramientos"._

Echó a correr hacía la locomotora y con asombro pudo comprobar como seguía avanzando con lentitud. Normalmente ya hubiera cogido la velocidad adecuada, pero en estos momentos seguía yendo despacio.

---

Había un revisor detrás de la mujer y con toda la paciencia del mundo intentaba tranquilizarla, pero las palabras bondadosas del hombre no le ayudaban en nada y continuaba golpeando la puerta con frenesí. Sintió como unas manos se colocaban en sus hombros y con toda la rabia que estaba experimentando, le golpeó con el codo en el estómago. Rugió con rabia y observando de reojo, vio al revisor con las manos en su barriga.

-¡Jamás vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima!..-sentenció rudamente..-te puedes buscar un buen problema.

-Señora debe tranquilizarse..-murmuro adolorido..-debemos avanzar.

-¡Al cuerno!..-exclamó furiosa..-¡paré esta máquina y déjeme bajar, es lo único que quiero!

-Señora haremos avisar a la policía por este altercado..-amenazó el revisor.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y con los ojos llenos de purpurina asintió a la amenaza del revisor.

-¡¿A qué esperas?!..-alzó la voz..-¡paré esta máquina y avise a la policía, me vas a ahorrar trabajo!

Todos los pasajeros se observaron curiosos ante las palabras de la mujer, lo más normal sería que suplicará para que no avisaran a esos hombres, pero ella estaba más que entusiasmada con la idea de ver a los hombres de uniforme.

---

Saito se paró en seco al ver como la máquina frenaba ruidosamente, sus ojos captaron una puerta y con más decisión decidió entrar por ahí.

En unos segundos ya había llegado a su destino y entrando al interior del tren, fue recibido con aplausos por su presencia. Ladeó extrañado su rostro por ambos lados para verificar que no había ningún herido y sobretodo con la esperanza de ver a su esposa sana, pero desgraciadamente su asiento estaba vacío y con un extraño presentimiento que le iba consumiendo el interior decidió seguir avanzando.

La primera persona que le recibió fue el revisor que había sufrido el golpe y con una expresión de alivio reflejada en su cara, se quedó enfrente de este hombre.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?..-preguntó toscamente al mirar por ambos lados y buscar la figura de su esposa.

-¡Una tragedia!..-exclamó al levantar las manos y ante esa palabra sus ojos se volvieron vacío del espanto, no podía ser cierto, su mujer no podía haber muer...-¡una loca quería detener el tren por las malas!.

-¿Una loca?..-su corazón bombeó con fuerza.

-Si agente..-siguió hablando..-esa señorita quería detener el tren a la fuerza..-levantó su dedo y lo alzó hacía el fondo del tren donde se encontraba la culpable del altercado..-encima me ha golpeado..-Saito entrecerró su mirada al ver como su esposa le devolvía el gesto con orgullo.

El Lobo apartó bruscamente al revisor de su camino y avanzando hacía el fondo del tren, vio como su adorada y gentil esposa estaba arrinconada por varios trabajadores de la locomotora y como estaba de brazos cruzados observándoles con indiferencia. Sonrió con malicia al verla, definitivamente su mujer tenía las agallas suficiente para hacer detener un tren y golpear a todos lo que intentaban obstaculizarle su camino.

Se detuvo enfrente de Tokio y la mujer curvó sus labios con amargura.

-No me dejaban bajar..-habló pausadamente..-así que he decidido hacerlo a las malas..-vio el tic en el rostro de su esposo..-después de todo tú lo has echo, así que no entiendo por que yo no puedo hacerlo.

-Eres más débil..-murmuro serio.

-Si fuera tan débil no te aguantaría..-respondió molesta.

-Me has abandonado..-le recordó con malicia.

-Tú me has abandonado antes..-finalizó con rabia.

Saito alargó su brazo hacía ella y con ello iba su mano para que colocará sus manos encima de la suya. Tokio vio maravillada ese hermoso gesto y levantándose de su asiento se apoyo en su marido.

-¿Supongo qué va a detenerla?..-exigió el revisor..-¿quiero poner una denuncia?.

La mujer se mordió los labios al pensar que ya tenía en su historial una pequeña mancha por culpa de altercado, pero Saito encogió los hombros y devolviéndole la vista al hombre bufó con desgana.

-Pues váyase al cuartel y póngala..-soltó bruscamente..-no es asunto mío, pero si está noche recibe una visita nada amistosa y decide acabar con su vida ya sabes por que debe ser.

-¿Me amenaza?..-preguntó con miedo.

-No..-bufó con humor..-solo le advierto si hace eso..-se acercó al revisor..-es un consejo.

---

En ningún momento salieron cogidos de la mano e iban a una distancia prudente, Tokio levantó lentamente su rostro hacía la espalda de su esposa y suspirando con melancolía dio dos zancadas para ponerse a su altura.

El Lobo la miró de reojo y curvó sus labios con enojo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Tokio?..-preguntó bruscamente..-deja de marearme y decide de una maldita vez.

-He pensado..-se llevó una mano a sus labios y sonriendo con malicia..-quedarme a tu lado pero para comprobar que todo esto funciona.

-Haz lo que quieras pero debes saber que volverás a casa y seguirás ahí..-le recordó con maldad.

-Ya, pero..-dio dos saltitos para detenerse enfrente del policía y llevándose las manos a la espalda le retó con la mirada..-antes quiero conocer a todos tus odiosos amigos y en especial quiero volver a ver a mi amiga.

-¡¿Qué?!..-se detuvo con espanto..-¡¡no son mis amigos y mucho menos te llevaré ante el _rarito!!._

_-_¿Seguro?..-se llevó ambas manos a su cintura.

---

Unos cuantos golpes se dejaron escuchar en el interior de la casa y arrastrando los pies con pesadumbre se dirigió hacía la entrada. Estaba realmente agotado y por culpa de Kamatari no había podido dormir tranquilamente. Abrió la puerta con rabia y al alzar su vista vio con espanto como su jefazo estaba ahí pero lo que más escalofríos le había dado era el echo de que Tokio le sonreía con amabilidad.

-Tokio..-habló con nerviosismo.

-Hola Cho he venido a presentarme oficialmente y a ver a mi amiga..-saludo amigablemente y colocó su mano en el pecho de su Lobo..-después de todo Saito se ha ofrecido a presentarme a todos sus conocidos, ¿qué majo es?.

-¿Cómo?..-abrió los ojos de golpe al dirigir su mirada perpleja a su jefazo.

Pero al hacerlo comprobó como su jefe no estaba por la labor de sonreír ante la propuesta de su esposa.

FIN

_Bueno ya tengo finalizado este fic y espero que les haya gustado. Aunque me ha costado hacerlo por que no estoy acostumbrada a utilizar el personaje de Tokio, más que nada, por que apenas se sabe cosas de ella, me ha entusiasmado hacer la historia._

_Muchas gracias por que os haya gustado a Midory, Okashira Janet,Natsumi Niikura, Orquidblack, gabyhyatt, Shumy,Yun tao 19._

_En cuanto al asunto del apellido, al Lobo se le conoce con este apodo, como Saito (su apellido) o Fugira Goro (un poco), y su nombre Hajime rara vez se le ha nombrado (a excepción de Makoto Shishio en la última batalla), así que decidí ponerle el nombre a Tokio por que de esta forma podría ser más fácil pasar inadvertida que si dijiera que es Tokio Saito._

_Eso es lo que yo opino, ahora bien cada uno piense lo que más le interese jejeje. Para opiniones hay miles, ¿verdad?._

_Así que muchas gracias por el apoyo recibido por este fic. Nos vemos en las demás historias._


End file.
